Lo que no me atrevo a decir cuando estas despierta
by Lallen
Summary: Si mientras tiene los ojos abiertos no le declara sus sentimientos... ¿podra hacerlo mientras ella duerme?


**Un fic hecho por ocio y necesidad de sano KaiMei. Lallen está necesitada, como siempre.**

**Vocaloid NO me pertenece.**

**Lo que no me atrevo a decir cuando estas despierta**

-Aaaay… mi cabeza…- se quejó Meiko, apretando una bolsa con hielo en su adolorida cabeza. –No podré llevarlos, lo siento.-

Estaba recostada en el sillón, con la bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza, y en la mesita frente a ella había un vaso de agua medio lleno. (O medio vacío, depende de cómo lo vean).

Los gemelos y Miku se quedaron con la boca abierta de decepción.

– ¡¿Quéee?!-

- Pero… pero…- comenzó a balbucear Len, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡El concierto es hoy!- lloriqueó Miku.

-¡TIENES que llevarnos! ¡Es la presentación triple más esperada del año! ¡Meeeiko no seas mala!- exclamo Rin.

Meiko hizo un gesto de dolor y gimió con hartazgo. –Kyaaa bajen el volumen, ¿Quieren?-

-¡Pero Meeeiko!- gritaron los tres a coro.

Y mientras seguían quejándose con Meiko, que se veía malhumorada pero no en buen estado para contestar, Kaito entró por la puerta con una cajita de pastillas contra la resaca.

-Ya chicos, dejen de molestarla, se siente mal y no los puede llevar.- dijo, con una voz que pretendía sonar autoritaria.

-Eso es, si siguen molestando tendrán problemas, entiendan que **NO PUEDO** llevarlos.- dijo Meiko lenta y amenazadoramente, haciendo énfasis en el "NO PUEDO"

Los gemelos y Miku bajaron la cabeza con decepción. –Pero… ¿Entonces cómo llegaremos? No podemos dejar plantados a nuestros fans…-

Kaito suspiró. –Yo tampoco los puedo llevar, tengo que cuidar de Meiko…-

Apenas terminó de decir eso, su cabeza fue brutalmente golpeada por la cajita médica, que Meiko le había aventado con un gesto enojado. –No juegues…- musitó –Lárgate y llévalos, y si quieres no vuelvas. No necesito que me cuides, tomaré una siesta y punto.-

-Eto… Meiko…-

-¡¡Wiiii Kaito nos lleva!!- exclamaron con optimismo los Kagamine y Miku.

Y así, Kaito perdió de a 4-1. –Está bien…- asintió con resignación.

-Bien… entonces, si me dis…- hizo una pausa para poner una mueca de asco. -…disculpen, me voy a mi cuarto.- y se fue, tambaleándose un poco.

Kaito la miró irse con preocupación. Definitivamente iba a volver. Pero bueno…

Los ansiosos chicos subieron al auto antes de que el se metiera, y los llevó al súper salón de presentaciones, donde estaba planeado el concierto.

Mientras bajaban del auto, comienzan las clásicas recomendaciones.

-No se alejen de aquí, ¿ok?-

-Sí, Kaito.-

-No hablen con desconocidos y no se dejen estrujar por los fans.-

-Sí, Kaito.-

-Descansen lo que puedan entre cada canción.-

-Sí, Kaito.-

-Me llaman cuando necesiten que venga por ustedes-

-Sí, Kaito…-

-Eh… ¿Ya les dije que no hablen con desconocidos?-

-Sí…-

-Oh… muy bien eto… ¿Algo que me falte?-

-No, Kaito.- respondieron los tres, con gotitas de sudor en las cabezas. Kaito sonrió ingenuamente, y se alejó en auto de regreso a la casa que compartían los cinco.

Lo vieron alejarse, y luego se miraron entre sí con unas sonrisas pícaras.

-Nunca dijo que no podíamos tomar alcohol, consumir drogas, tener sexo, irnos con desconocidos (sin hablarles), golpear a los fans etc etc pero lo mas importante: Nunca dijo que no podíamos comernos todo el buffet que normalmente sería para todos y luego destruir el edificio, ¿oh si?-

Miku y Len negaron con la cabeza y luego sonrieron maniacamente.

Al llegar y bajar del auto, y verse frente a la puerta cerrada, se sintió indeciso de entrar. Ahí dentro, estarían Meiko y él… solos. Por unas horas.

Se sentó en la banqueta frente a la casa, buscando un lugar para pensar un poco. Meiko le gustaba. Mucho. Mucho, muchísimo, demasiado. Ese sentimiento le hinchaba el corazón cada vez que la veía.

No solo porque era muy atractiva por fuera, que claro que también eso le atraía muchísimo, pero le gustaba mucho su voz, su carácter, sus reacciones, su modo de ser… todo.

Albergaba un amor por ella muy grande.

Así que esa noche era la mejor para declararle lo que sentía. Estaban solos.

Tomó aire, como si el aire fuera valentía, y fue caminando hacia la puerta. Mientras abría la puerta y escuchaba el leve rechinido de la misma al abrirse, decidió que le diría pasara lo que pasara.

Así que entró, en la oscuridad de la habitación de entrada. Meiko seguramente estaría durmiendo en su habitación, o algo así.

Encendió la luz, resignado. Si estaba dormida lo mejor era no molestarla, así que su declaración debería esperar. Con este pensamiento, suspiro tristemente, y vio en la mesita de noche la cajita de pastillas contra la resaca, y el vaso de agua medio lleno. O medio vacío.

Meiko no había tomado ninguna. Tal vez podía usar eso como pretexto para entrar a su habitación. Tragó saliva, se armó de valor, y se aproximó a la puerta roja que le daría acceso a donde se encontraba Meiko.

De puntitas entró, para ver si tenía la suerte de que no estuviera totalmente dormida.

Para su desgracia, parecía no ser así. Solo oía su turbia respiración, clásica de los que están dormidos profundamente. Kaito se sintió derrotado, pues supo que, dormida, medio dormida o como fuera, no tenía corazón para despertarla.

_De todos modos_, pensó amargamente, _no querrá entablar nada_. Todos los novios de Meiko la habían decepcionado de una forma u otra, por lo que ella decía todo el tiempo que no quería otro novio que la traicionara.

Había tenido suficientes malas experiencias.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, nervioso ante este pensamiento. Seguro ella no confiaría en él, pues cualquiera de sus novios le había dicho la misma frase "No te preocupes, yo no soy así, no voy a lastimarte".

¿Cómo probarle que él la amaba enserio?

Dejó la medicina y el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche cercana. Aunque estaba oscuro podía percibir las figuras de los muebles en el cuarto.

Y la podía ver a ella. Con la suave luz de luna iluminándola levemente, Meiko respiraba acompasadamente con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza recargada en la almohada y acurrucada entre las sábanas.

Kaito se quedó paralizado, viéndola. En ese momento, le parecía hermosísima.

No pudo resistir mucho antes de inclinarse y dejarle un beso cerca del hombro, aprovechando para sentir su olor… y se sintió como un maldito pervertido.

Horrorizado ante su acción, de inmediato se apartó de ella, rezando por que tuviera el sueño pesado. Se quedó mirándola, sin moverse, esperando tal vez una reacción distinta.

Pero no obtuvo tal. Meiko parecía ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Eto… yo… siento haber hecho eso.- musitó, en la oscuridad, sintiéndose como un completo idiota. –Yo… quería hablarte, pero estás dormida.-

Sí, estaba dormida, así que ahora, además de sentirse como un pervertido y como un idiota, se sentía como un cretino. -… y ahora que estás dormida, creo que podría decirte lo que no me atrevo a decirte el resto del tiempo. Así que… te… te amo.-

Tragó saliva, vio que Meiko no se había movido, y se relajó un poco. -…mucho. Me gust… no, te amo, mucho. Y desde la primera vez que hablamos. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Bueno… seguro para ti esta frase no significaría nada, estoy seguro que te lo han dicho muchas veces. Pero… pero…-

Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pensando como seguir. Tal vez era muy tonto decirle todo eso sin que lo escuchara, pero al menos, cuando se animara sabría exactamente que decir.

-…pero yo lo digo sinceramente y desde el fondo de mi corazón, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Y… también sé que seguramente nunca aceptarás salir conmigo, o… tal vez, pero no próximamente, pero… juro que haré todo para no lastimarte jamás. Es decir… si aceptas… oh… si no aceptas también.-

Tragó saliva.

-Sabes… yo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti… es decir… eto… pues… si algún día quieres irte de viaje, te acompañaré con gusto, o… bueno… aceptaré lo que sea, incluso tu… gusto exagerado por el sake, no me importa. Incluso si algún día llegaras a pensar en la posibilidad de que nos casemos, lo haré, lo aceptaré y no me echaré para atrás… porque contigo quiero algo serio y… nunca te traicionaría ni lastimaría.-

Ya había dicho la parte de "no te lastimaré". Pero aun no se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Te amo. Meiko, y lo digo enserio. Te amo tanto, que este sentimiento no cabe en mi corazón. Quisiera estar junto a ti, no como amigo, si no como… como… como lo que me permitas ser. Quiero besarte, quiero abrazarte, cuidarte, consentirte, demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, todos los días de lo que me queda de vida. –

Suspiró, con una sonrisa tímida. –Y… algún día, lejano o no, tu lo decidirás… quisiera… quisiera que nuestro amor pudiese dar vida a… a un pequeño. Nada en todo el mundo me causaría más felicidad que ver escondido en tu vientre a un hijo mío. O hija, la verdad no importa. Sí, quisiera que llegáramos incluso a eso, me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.-

Se quedó en silencio, impresionado ante sus propias palabras. Tal vez se había pasado. No incluiría eso en el discurso verdadero, era muy impertinente.

Cerró los ojos, respiró nerviosamente, y siguió intentando canalizar lo que sentía de una vez, aunque no sirviera de nada -Te amo. Y lo haré por toda mi vida… Meiko lo que siento por ti e…-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

La tranquila y madura voz de su amada lo hizo salir del trance y abrir los ojos bruscamente, sólo para toparse con los ojos color chocolate de Meiko observándolo con interés.

Kaito se quedó paralizado y tenso, con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

-…porque si es realmente cierto, si lo que acabas de decir es verdad, podría pensármelo seriamente.-

Kaito la observó asustado, pálido como un fantasma. ¿Desde cuando lo había escuchado? Acaso… acaso…

-…aunque en principio quise golpearte por sorpresa por haberme besado el brazo, cuando te disculpaste supuse que tenías mas que decir. Y cuando dijiste lo del hijo… me pareció muy tierno.-

Kaito seguía sin palabras ante lo que la mujer decía. Ella, por su parte, se incorporó un poco, para estar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero… dime… ¿Todo lo que dijiste era verdad? ¿Nada más que la verdad?-

Kaito tragó saliva ante la cercanía de Meiko. Pero se dio cuenta de que si se acobardaba ahora, todo habría sido en vano y quedaría como un mentiroso, y perdería cualquier oportunidad con ella.

-Lo… que… lo que dije era… era… verd… ved… vedr… vedra… verd… ve…-

Como respuesta Meiko lo besó en la mejilla.

Kaito fue victima de un sonrojo que le impidió pensar con claridad. –E…eto… eto…-

-No creo que seas alguien capaz de lastimarme. Pero ten en mente algo: normalmente no soy así de fácil de convencer. Pero tu discurso es algo nuevo. Además… creo… tal vez también siento algo por ti.-

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Kaito estaba pasmado ante esas palabras. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla…

Hasta que ella cerró los ojos y se aproximó a él con lentitud, supo que podía hacerlo por fin. Ante esa perspectiva se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Pero cerró los ojos y esperó hasta sentir que sus labios hacían contacto con los de Meiko en una suave caricia.

La rodeó con los brazos y la inclinó suavemente en la cama. A esas alturas ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

El beso pasó de ser solo un roce entre sus labios a algo mas apasionado, ahora mezclado con suspiros y casi imperceptibles gemidos. Se dieron vuelta entre las sabanas, sin soltarse ni separarse tan siquiera un poco.

Entonces, dominado por un impulso el peli azul separó sus labios de los de su amada y los fue deslizando hasta su cuello, ansioso.

-Kaito…-

Él se detuvo de inmediato. Seguro había sido demasiado, seguro no había sido apropiado haber seguido un impulso así.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Debes ir por ellos.-

-¿Ellos? ¿Quienes?-

Meiko se rió a carcajadas. –Los gemelos, y Miku.-

-¿Eh? Oh… eto… creo que sí, jeje… eh…-

-Anda, ve… de todos modos… ¿No creíste que nos acostaríamos apenas la primera noche, oh sí?-

-Jeje… nnnno…- Su negación no sonó muy convencida.

Y se levantó de la cama, bastante sonrojado, mientras veía como la peli café se sentaba en el borde de la cama para tomarse dos de las pastillas anti-resaca.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres ya esperaban a Kaito con impaciencia.

Detrás de ellos, el salón ardía en llamas mientras los tres idols observaban sus relojes de mano, con cara neutral.

-¿Como que ya se tardó, no?-

-Me pregunto que lo habrá hecho retrasarse…-

**Fin**

**Atte: La ociosa y viciosa Lallen.**

**Pd: Si, MUY ociosa y MUY viciosa.**


End file.
